Breakaway
by ChipsAhoyPup
Summary: The curse is reborn. But what happens when the kids with the curse go to public school? What happens when they want to break away? R&R Updated: 26th Chapter Now Up
1. Prologue

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N One of my more serious comics. *twitch* Sorry. Gaah, the song's in my head, so this is gonna go sorta along with the song. *listens to it, while trying not to cry***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I own the characters I made. ^-^;**

The curse had been broken. Or so everyone had thought. Ages and ages after all the Sohmas died, one Sohma remained. He got married and had a baby with his wife.

But when she had the baby, she took hold of him. And the baby was instantly a baby bird. How had this happened? No one knew, but they knew that the curse was back.

The new kid, Robin(it was an ironic name), was put into a locked up room. People came in to feed him every once in a while, but nothing else. After the bird, apparently the wife had tried for another kid. It was a girl, but once the father held her, she became a sheep.

And after that, there were 11 more animal-children born. Rat, Ox, Rabbit, Boar, Dog, Horse, Snake, Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, and... the Cat.

The cursed ones were stuffed into a brand new Main Estate. And the Cat was confined into it's own room.

But the cursed ones soon needed to go to school. And when they did, they were going to go to public school.

So what happens when they make friends? When they start to love? When they just want to break away?

**A/N This is just the prologue. I know people do stuff like this alot, but yeah. I just wanted to do one of these. X3 Please review. I need to know if I should continue.**


	2. Getting Used To

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N The start of the first chapter. I'm still trying not to cry. X3 ^-^ Stupid sad songs.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

"Time for school, time for school!" Robin was jumping up and down in excitement. His backpack was robin-egg blue, which turned out to be his favorite colour. It was as ironic as his name.

The Sohmas were all lined up in the order that they went to the banquet as. Kerii, the rat, was first in line. Then the ox, Hanna. Tiger, Jinjaa. Rabbit, Joii. Dragon, Roozu. Snake, Ririi. Horse, Anii. Sheep, Kimu. Monkey, Jekkobu. Rooster, Robin. Dog, Chippu. Boar, Meru. Cat, Juriasu.

They were all excited. And they all looked like their zodiac forms. Their God, Andii, was very angry that they were going to school. So he wasn't going. But he couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay, go ahead," Said one of the housemaids. Everyone started marching towards school, whispering to eachother.

"I hear there are going to be lots of kids there," Whispered Roozu.

"Yeah, and there's gonna be lots of work, too!" Added Hanna quietly.  
"W-work?" The timid Kimu whimpered.

"Yeah, like we learn how to read and write," Squeaked Kerii.

"But we're at least 14 years old. Shouldn't we know how to read and write already?" Pointed out Robin.

"Well, we didn't go to school until now," Muttered Chippu. "Besides, we all have to split up."

"I just can't wait to get new friends," Joii squeaked, hopping up and down.

"Yeah, but we can't fall in love. Remember that," Growled the firm Anii.

"Maybe we can," Ririi urged. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Stupid, we can't fall in love no matter what," Growled Jekkobu.

"Yeah, don't be such a moron," Agreed Meru, not to be left out.

Juriasu was the only one who didn't join the conversation. He just followed the group stubbornly, looking out of place.

They soon got to school and split up. Meru, Juriasu, Joii, Ririi, and Kerii went to their classes. They were first years. The second years, Hanna, Jinjaa, Chippu, and Kimu all went to their classes. And then the third years, Jekkobu, Anii, Robin, and Roozu went to their classes, because they were third years.

**1st Year Sohmas:**

Meru instantly was shy when she went inside the classroom. Juriasu followed her, looking slightly grumpy. Ririi and Joii looked excited, while Kerii looked extremley nervous.

The kids in class were attracted to the odd hair of their new classmates. Meru had pure black hair, so her's wasn't too different. Juriasu also had black hair. Ririi's hair was a forest-green, so it looked like he'd dyed it, Joii's was pure white, and Kerii's was a dark grey.

"Wow, your hair is wicked," Some boys gasped at Ririi. So he was instantly popular.

Joii looked excited as kids stared at his hair, wondering how he had such white hair. "It's my natural colour," Joii squeaked, nodding and bouncing up and down. His hair was so fluffy looking and felt like cotton. Girls were rubbing his hair, saying that it felt like a rabbit's tail. This made the other Sohmas instantly fearful, thinking that they'd figure out the secret soon.  
"Okay, that's enough petting his hair," Interupted Kerii, pushing Joii out of the way. Joii looked a tad sad as he was out of the spotlight. But Kerii was nervous that one of the girls would have tripped and landed on Joii. That wouldn't have worked out at all, because it would've ended up POOF! Instarabbit.

And so, the first year Sohmas weren't having trouble making friends. They were just having trouble keeping Joii away from the girls.

**2nd Year Sohmas:**

Once again, kids were attracted to the odd hair. Hanna had brown hair, Jinjaa had orange hair with black bangs, Chippu had brown hair with black roots, Kimu had white hair. And Kimu's hair was sort of... puffy. Like sheep cotton. She blushed and shrunk deep into her seat as she received stares from everyone.

Chippu sighed as the stares commenced. Kimu was getting nervous, and no one was doing anything. So he decided to take the attention off of her.  
"Look what I can do." Chippu put a pencil on the bridge his nose and balanced it there, wobbling back and forth so that it rolled around. Everyone just stared at him as if he was crazy.

But at least it got the eyes off Kimu. She straightened up in her seat, looking relieved that no one was staring at her anymore.

So far, still awkward. This would take some getting used to.

**3rd Year Sohmas:**

More staring at the hair. Roozu's hair was pinkish-red. Jekkobu's was a darkish brown, Robin's robin-egg blue with red on the tips of his hair, and Anii's chocolate brown.

"Why is your hair pink?" A girl snorted to Roozu. "That's such a childish colour."

"It's my natural colour," Grumbled Roozu, glaring at the girl. The girl stared at her, confused.

"And I suppose that's your natural colour too?" A boy hissed at Robin. Robin nodded his head solemnly.

"Are you guys all siblings? Your last names are Sohma, right?" A friendly-looking girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm Robin Sohma, that's Roozu Sohma, Jekkobu Sohma, and Anii Sohma," Robin introduced, looking quite bashful at the fact that he was talking to someone in the class.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anbaa Bureiku," The girl said, shaking hands with Robin.

"And I'm Tomu Jeriinou," Added a boy, shaking hands with Anii.

Jekkobu glared at Anbaa and Tomu. Class started, and Jekkobu was still glaring at them, looking extremly angry for a reason that Robin couldn't figured out. They'd only made friends! It wasn't like they were asking them on a date or anything. Jekkobu had anger issues. Robin rolled his eyes.

And, thus, the third years were the only ones that didn't feel too uncomfortable.

**A/N I know it's short. All my chapters are gonna be short, but whatev. Deal with it. X3 Anyhow, yeah. This fanfic is made to be serious. And I'm bringing the chapters out faster than the other ones since they're so short. I'm glad I'm doing this. ^-^**


	3. Funny Rice

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N Yay, second chapter! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

It was time for lunch. Everyone hurried over to the lunch table. All the Sohmas sat together for lunch, like a giant pack. Everyone stared at their odd hair and eyes. But they were able to ignore the stares since they were together.

"So far, how's everyone doing?" Jekkobu asked, while he glared at Robin and Anii. The other Sohmas were confused at first, but they blushed it off. Jekkobu was always glaring at someone.

"Great! Girls were rubbing my hair," Joii cried out enthusiastically, while adding a little "teehee." Every Sohma but the first years stared at him.

"That's not good. What if one of them fell?" Roozu growled.

"...Sorry," Murmered Joii, hanging his head. But then he jumped up again. "But they didn't! Because Kerii pushed me out of the way!" All eyes on Kerii.

"I was afraid of one of them falling," Admitted Kerii, looking down at her feet.

"Well, good job, Kerii," Chippu chirped happily.

"Chippu saved me from the stares today," Kimu added.

"Stairs?" Ririi said quizzically, tilting his forest-green head to the side.

"No, other kids were staring at her," Jinjaa explained.

"Good job, Chippu," Praised Meru. Chippu looked proud.

"Ew. This rice tastes terrible," Complained Juriasu. That was the first time he'd talked that day.

"Then don't eat it," Anii adviced snootily, crossing her arms.

Juriasu threw his rice out in the trash can. His nose was wrinkled as he went back to the table. "Disgusting."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Jekkobu growled.

"I-I agree. It tastes funny," Robin admitted. He was looking a little pale as well.

"What's wrong? Your face is white as a sheet." Everyone's heads snapped over to see Anbaa staring at Robin's face in concern. She was holding her plate, so apparently she was about to throw it out too.

"The rice... it tastes different." Robin looked embarassed, as if it was his own fault.

"Yeah, mine did too. I'm throwing it away." Anbaa nodded and walked past him to the trash can, dumping her food into it. While Robin's face was getting paler by the second.

"Ah, Robin!" Cried out Jinjaa as they all realized what was about to happen. He raced forward and grabbed Robin's hand, dragging him into the boys restroom as fast as possible.

POOF!

Jinjaa sighed as he stared down at the robin laying in the palm of his hands. "Dude, birds aren't supposed to get as sick as a dog!" He complained.

**A/N Sorry for my horrible pun at the end. ^-^; It's a good thing Jinjaa's fast enough to drag Robin into the bathroom before he transformed. Hmmm, but maybe someone's in the bathroom? **


	4. Tomu Trouble

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N This story is going faster than any of my stories! It's fun, but I need drama soon. =3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Jinjaa took Robin into the bathroom stall, bringing the bird's clothes with him. Robin had to turn back soon. "Here," Jinjaa growled, placing Robin's clothes on top of the toilet and putting him on top too. "Don't go anywhere, okay? I'll be right back."

Jinjaa left the bathroom speedy quick. He needed to talk to his cousins right now. He went up to the Sohma table and looked straight at Juriasu.

"You're sick too, right?" Jinjaa asked as Juriasu checked to make sure his beads were still on. He did that every 5 minutes, self-concious of himself.

"I'll be fine," Protested Juriasu. "I don't feel sick anymore."

"Okay." Jinjaa looked tired. "Jekkobu, you're going to the same class as Robin after, so go into the bathroom with him."

"Why do I have to do it?" Growled Jekkobu.

"You're the only Sohma MAN in his class," Jinjaa grumbled. Jekkobu looked happy to be called a man.

"Okay," Jekkobu agreed immediatly. He walked into the bathroom just as he saw Tomu walk out.

"Hey, Sohma," Tomu called to Jekkobu. Jekkobu threw him a nasty stare.

"What?" Jekkobu asked, narrowing his eyes, obviously angry at Tomu for stopping him.

"Look what I found on the toilet, on top of a pile of clothes." Tomu held up a small blue robin. Jekkobu's eyes widened.

"Ah... ahahaha! Eh... wow. W-why was there a robin on a toilet seat?" Jekkobu laughed awkwardly.

"I don't know. But doesn't it remind you of your brother, Robin?" Asked Tomu.

"He's not my brother, he's my cousin," Corrected Jekkobu. "L-look, I'll go take that outside so it can... fly away." Jekkobu inched towards the robin in Tomu's hands.

"No, that's okay. I'll do it," Tomu offered. "I found it anyways," He added defensivly.

"B-but..." Jekkobu looked away, then looked back. "That's my pet! I... I took him into school because I can't leave home without him."

"Awww, cool! What's his name?" Tomu asked excitedly. Jekkobu didn't have the time for this! He had to take Robin back before he transformed.

"His name is Blue. Give him!" Jekkobu said quickly.  
"Okay, okay." Tomu looked surprised at Jekkobu's attitude, but handed Robin to him. "See ya in class." He waved goodbye and walked away just as the bell rang.

"Crap!" Jekkobu charged into the bathroom right at the same time that Robin transformed back.

POOF!

"You owe me huge," Jekkobu snarled as he went into the stall that Robin's clothes were. He shoved the pile of clothes into his cousin's hands, who scurried into the stall and locked the door behind him. "And you made us late!" He called over the stall.

"Sorry," Whimpered Robin from behind the stall. Jekkobu sighed in annoyance and leaned against the wall of the bathroom as he waited for his cousin. He was late anyways.

Robin finished up as quick as possible and they headed off to class. As they walked down the halls, Jekkobu thumped Robin in the back of his head. "Stupid," Jekkobu growled, then smirked. Robin smiled a tiny bit. "But that's why you're my cousin," Added Jekkobu.

**A/N Yeah, Jekkobu's the monkey, but he acts absolutley NOTHING like Ritsu. I personally find it funny. Besides, I didn't want to make a Ritsu character, and tried to make most of my characters have a seperate personality. Like, Ririi isn't a drama queen, but he's stupid. ^-^**


	5. The Essay

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "I'm blue, da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die." ~I'm Blue by Eiffel 65**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Robin and Jekkobu explained to the teacher that Robin had gotten sick in the bathroom, and that was why they were late. The teacher wanted a note, but they didn't have one. So the teacher simply told them not to be late again and the two boys took their seats.

"You okay?" Anbaa whispered to Robin once he sat down.

"Yeah. I feel much better," Robin explained, nodding his head happily. He was grateful for his new friend. Jekkobu still looked grumpy.

"You were late too. Did you get sick as well?" Anbaa turned to Jekkobu, who looked tooken aback for the fact that she was talking to him.

"I'm fine," He growled, gritting his teeth. "I didn't get sick."

"Ah, okay. That's good then." Anbaa grinned at him. He just looked away, bristling. So she turned back to Robin. "Hey, are you having trouble with that?" They were working on writing an essay about what they thought about birds flying through the sky.

"Y-yeah," Admitted Robin. He wasn't very good with writing yet. So far, he had scrawled on his paper, with many spelling mistakes:

'Berds ar prity nd thiy rimend mi of misolf.'

"What were you trying to write?" Anbaa asked, squinting at the words as she struggled to read them.

"Birds are pretty and they remind me of myself," Robin muttered, looking ashamed of the fact that he couldn't write that.

"Oh! Well that's easy. Look." Anbaa corrected the way he'd written it. It now said:

'Birds are extremley beautiful and their beauty reminds me of my hair.'

"What's it say?" Robin asked, staring at his own paper blankly.

"Birds are extremley beautiful and their beauty reminds me of my hair," Explained Anbaa. Robin blinked in confusion.

"But they don't remind me of my hair. They just remind me of myself," He told her, looking upset.

"Oh! Okay, sorry. I'll fix it." Anbaa fixed it so that it said:

'Birds are extremley beautiful and their beauty reminds me of myself.'

"Thanks," Robin chirped gratefully. He finished his paper up with the help of Anbaa and handed it in. His teacher stared down at his paper for a moment while Robin stood there, feeling nervous. Then...

"A plus! Great job, Sohma," Praised the teacher. Robin beamed before going back to his seat. Anbaa patted his shoulder.

"I knew you could do it," She said.

**A/N I'm running out of things to write in the Authors Note section. HMMM... I'm hungry. How's that work? X3**


	6. Growl Like A Dog

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N Alrighty. This chapter is gonna go back to the 2nd years, then the next chapter will go all the way to the 1st years. =3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Hanna was the busiest of them all that day. She was best at reading and writing out of the 2nd years. Everyone was surprised; even the people who'd been in school for many years. Hanna handed in the work for that day; she'd finished even the homework for tonight. "Here. Finished."

The teacher blinked in pure shock. "How'd you get that all done so fast?"

"I'm not stupid," Hanna said simply. Chippu and Jinjaa exchanged glances. They knew that Hanna was constantly trying to prove herself as smart since she was the Ox.

"Of course you aren't. You're the smartest in the class," The teacher said. Hanna had an excited yet hungry glint in her eyes. Of course that made her detirmined to prove herself more.

Chippu rolled his eyes. "Hanna, stop trying. We already know, you're smart. Relax. You're pushing yourself too hard," He hissed to her when she sat in her seat.

"I'm not pushing myself too hard. I'm just reaching my full potential is all," Hanna replied as she doodled in her notebook. She had nothing to do right now since she'd finished work, so she just drew.

"What're you drawing?" Chippu leaned over to try to look at her drawing.  
"Nothing," Grumbled Hanna, pushing the notebook away from him and blocking it with her arm.

"Just let me see," Whined Chippu as he tried to push her arm away from her book.  
"No," Growled Hanna. She turned away so that her back was facing him and put her notebook on her lap, continuing her drawing.

"Awww, c'mon," Chippu pleaded. "I won't laugh if that's what your afraid of."

"Nuh-uh." Hanna absolutley refused to show him her drawing. Chippu looked upset.

"Can I see?" Kimu asked softly from where she sat on the other side of Hanna. Hanna nodded and slipped it secretivly towards Kimu.  
"Hey! How come you let her see but you won't let me?" Chippu asked.

"Because," Was Hanna's reply.

"Yeah, because," Kimu agreed, sticking her tounge out at Chippu. Chippu narrowed his eyes at her as she scanned the drawing and gave Hanna an approving nod, giving her the notebook back.

"You suck," Growled Chippu.

"Thank you," Hanna and Kimu said at the same time, as if it was a compliment. Chippu looked even angrier and was growling deep in the back of his throat.

"Hey, why are you growling like that?" A kid sitting behind Chippu asked, poking him in the back.

"Because I'm mad," Barked Chippu, still growling.

"It reminds me of my dog," Laughed the kid, while Chippu froze, no longer growling.

"Are you saying I'm a dog?" Chippu growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"N-n-no! I-It just... Uh... Sorry!" The kid quickly went back to his work, though while continually glancing up at Chippu, looking nervous.

And so, Chippu was starting out with a bad reputation.

**A/N No one's reviewing. But oh well. I'll continue these just cause they're fun. =3**


	7. Both Like Mud

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N 1st years! Aren't they a doll? Sooo cute. ^-^ I hope this fic is seeming more dramatic and fluffy. *sucks* ^-^;**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Joii was, once again, surrounded by girls who were rubbing his head. "It's so fluffy. How'd you get it like this?" Asked one of the girls.

"I didn't get it like that. It's just natural," Joii said proudly. The girls all giggled. The four other Sohmas were sitting there nervously, glancing continually at Joii and making sure that he was still a human.

"Why are you wearing a bracelet?" Juriasu looked up, surprised, to see a girl pointing at his bracelet. He quickly hid it in his sleeve and narrowed his eyes.

"I like jewlery," He lied.

"It's nice! Where'd you get it?" The girl pressed.

"It was passed down from my great, great, great, great, great grandfather," Juriasu explained. And that part was true.

"Ah, so cool! I wish I had something from my ancestors!" The girl squealed.

Meru was glad that no one was surrounding her. Everyone else was getting absolutley pestered. Girls were hanging around Kerii, attracted by her niceness, even though she was softspoken. And girls were hanging around Joii, petting his hair and exclaiming that it was so fluffy. Boys were hanging around Ririi because of his "wicked awesome" hair. And a girl was talking to Juriasu about his bracelet.

Juriasu was getting annoyed by the fact that the girl was still standing over him. "You can sit down, y'know," He grumbled, trying to persuade her to go back to her seat.

"Ah, okay." The girl obviously thought he meant sit down next to him. Juriasu rolled his eyes, wishing she'd go away. "My name's Arimiina Firuruuna," Introduced the girl. "I know, it sounds weird. You can just call me Ari."

"I'm Juriasu Sohma," Juriasu replied coldy, looking away from her. "Call me Juriasu."

"Okay, Juriasu," Ari giggled, leaning in closer. Juriasu was starting to get ticked off now.

"Personal space please," He hissed. Ari looked surprised, but didn't argue, simply just leaned back so that she was sitting straight in the desk.

Meru noticed how much trouble Juriasu was having getting the girl away from him. And Juriasu looked like he was about to break something if she didn't go away. Fast.

So Meru got out of her seat and went over to Ari. "U-u-um," Stammered Meru, not knowing what to say. She just knew that she had to distract Ari. "D-do you like to draw?"

"Mmhmm," Ari chirped, looking excited. "I draw all the time! Although I'm only good at drawing humans."

"Really? I'm only good at drawing animals!" Meru was now as excited as Ari.  
"Ah, cool! We could draw together!" Ari got out of the desk she was sitting in and followed Meru to her desk where they started drawing animals and humans together. Ari noticed something odd. "Why do you keep drawing pigs and dogs?"

"Oh, no reason," Meru whimpered, blushing deeply. "They just seem like they'd fit well together."

"Yeah. They both like the mud," Pointed out Ari, laughing, while Meru tried not to look offended.

**A/N So far so good. ^-^ I got one of my good pairings in there. (It's not TOO obvious, but kind of. X3) Anyhow, I like how this story's coming out. I'm whipping them out fast, too. =D**


	8. Stupid and Talented Are Not The Same

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N Aaand, back to the 3rd years. Btw, this is the next day. I'm gonna do, 3rd years, 2nd years, 1st years, lunch, 3rd years, 2nd years, 1st years, then go to the next day and it's a repeat. =3 **

**Cuz they have nothing going on at the Main Estate. X3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

It was the next day, and Robin was feeling much better than he had yesterday. The rice was out of his system, and he was feeling cheerful, as usual. He sat at his desk, whistling and trying to get better at his writing. Anbaa sat down in her usual seat next to him, though she got there late.

"Hey! Where were you?" Robin asked, turning to her with a smile.

"Ahh, nowhere," Said Anbaa quickly. She looked different today. Robin frowned as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Hey, you... you have a scratch right here," Robin murmered, pointing to his own cheek to demonstrate for her.

"Oh, my cat scratched me today!" Anbaa squeaked out, rubbing the blood away with a tissue she pulled out of her backpack.

"Oh. Is that why you were late?" Robin wondered.

"Yeah. My cat's got a temper problem," Anbaa explained. Robin laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Uh, your cat just reminds me of someone I know," Robin explained, blushing slightly.

"Oh," Anbaa muttered, looking away. "Anyways, what are you writing?" Robin noticed how fast she'd put on a happy face and was confused for a moment, but decided that it was better this way.

"I was practicing my writing skills! Look what I have so far!" Robin handed Anbaa his paper, looking quite proud of himself. Anbaa skimmed the paper:

'Birds are a beaty wen in flite and I lik ta wach em. I ose bynecolors ta si em closer.'

"It's better than last time, but you still have lots of mistakes." Anbaa fixed his mistakes for him and gave him his paper back. "You seemed to remember a lot of the words I wrote last time."

"Yeah. Andii says that's the only thing I'm good at." For some reason, Robin looked happy when he said this.

"Who's Andii?" Asked Anbaa.

"Oh, my older cousin," Robin murmered, shifting slightly. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Andii. And really, Robin was older than Andii. But Andii was their head of family, so they had to say he was older, since he had more authority.

"Shouldn't you be upset?" Anbaa prodded.  
"Why would I be upset? It means that I'm talented." Robin beamed at her.

"No. He's making fun of you. He's saying that you're stupid, and... that you only have one talent," Explained Anbaa slowly, looking sympathetic. Robin didn't understand.

"But he told me I'm good at it. So doesn't that mean that he's being nice?" Robin blinked, tilting his head to the side quizzically. This made Anbaa look even more sympathetic, which made Robin even more confused.

"Y-you don't understand. He's... being mean. Does he always say things like that?" Anbaa asked, staring at Robin in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable and at the same time nervous.

"No. He says different things each time. Like... he tells me that I'm always gonna be his and that no one will ever love me." Robin looked sad as he said this, staring down at the table. Anbaa looked scared now.

"Does he rape you?" Anbaa asked.

"What's rape?" Robin blinked at Anbaa, confused. Anbaa looked away.  
"Nevermind," She mumbled hopelessly. Robin, still confused, went back to writing about birds and their beauty, while Anbaa was in a daze for the rest of the class.

**A/N I think this was one of my sadder chapters. ^-^; But ohwells. The word rape doesn't make it go into the M rating, does it? O.O *stupidity impulse***


	9. The Erasers

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "Annie, are you okay? Say, Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?" ~Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Hanna, once again, had all her work finished way earlier than she was supposed to. Chippu was getting annoyed by this now. Plus, he sucked at doing his work. "Hanna, can I see your papers?"

"No, you're gonna copy them," Hanna protested.

"No I'm not! I'm going to check your answers to make sure you're right," Chippu lied.

"What are you going to check them with?" Hanna raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I'm gonna check them with the answer book. Duh," Chippu replied, sticking his tounge out.

"There _is_ no answer book," Hanna informed him, rolling her eyes. Chippu fidgeted in his seat.

"You can copy my answers," Offered Jinjaa.

"But you're not good at this," Sighed Chippu, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. Jinjaa gritt his teeth, glaring at Chippu.

"You should be grateful that I was offering," Growled Jinjaa, turning away from his cousin. Chippu sighed in annoyance.

"I would've been grateful if you were _good _at doing this." Chippu held up his blank paper, gesturing to it. He felt someone poke his back like yesterday, and turned around.

"I'm good at this. Here, copy my answers. They're all right," The kid behind him said. Chippu tilted his head to the side.

"How can I be sure that you're good at this?" He asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I have a calculator and checked every answer." The kid grinned.

"What's a calculator?" Chippu asked, eyes wide innocently.

"A calculator is a machine that gives you the answer to math problems," The kid declared, holding up a hand-held machine.

"Wow! That's cool!" Chippu gasped as he stared at the calculator. It was blue with white keypads and a small screen at the top.

"Mmmhmm. So here." The kid handed Chippu his paper. Chippu nodded thankfully and started to copy down the answers that the kid had. "By the way, my name's Eraija Bureiku. Call me Era."

"Okay. Era. Thanks.'" Chippu finished copying the answers and handed the paper to Era.

"Hey, wanna see my eraser collection?" Era asked Chippu.

"Yeah," Chippu said immediatly. Era took out a pencil case and opened it up. There were a whole bunch of erasers in different shapes and sizes. Rabbits, birds, giraffes, elephants, clouds, flowers... "This one's awesome." Chippu picked up a brown dog eraser.

"You want it? Since you're my friend, I can give you one for free," Era informed Chippu smugly.

"You mean you sell these?" Chippu inspected the dog one he'd picked up.

"Yep. It gives me lots of money that I can spend." Era beamed at his intellegence.

"Awesome. Are you really gonna give me this for free?" Chippu stared at the dog eraser breathlessly.

"All yours," Era agreed. Chippu looked thankful for the second time that day. "Erasers is a great product to sell because the erasers on pencils burn off or fall off. So they need erasers for essays or tests or whatever they're going to use it for."

"Do they work for pens?" Chippu only had a pen.

"No." Era snorted at Chippu's crestfallen face. "But you can always borrow a pencil from somebody."

"Oh yeah." Chippu turned to Jinjaa. "Jinjaa, can I borrow a pencil?" He asked his cousin. Jinjaa glared at him before handing him a pencil. "Thanks." Chippu placed the eraser on the back of his work paper. He traced the shape of it and lifted it up. Then he erased the pencil marks away. "It works!"  
"Of course it works." Era leaned back in his seat, placing his hands behind his head coolly. _This is gonna be good, _he thought.

**A/N I really am getting into the drama parts. This did seem like a happier chapter, but one thing's for sure: Era isn't a nice kid. ^-^; Sorry for the spoiler. And here's a hint: look at his last name. =3 Mmkay? Mmkay. X3**


	10. Don't Diss Mice

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "Why should I worry? Why should I care? Yeah, I may not have a dime. But I got street-sidewalk fair." ~Why Should I Worry? by Billy Joel (Oliver and Company)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Meru and Ari were getting along well once more. Juriasu was relieved that Ari wasn't bugging him, so he sat at his desk most of the day, just staring out the window. Joii was surrounded by girls again, although he never seemed to mind. Kerii was talking to a few of her classmates, while Ririi was talking to a few of his as well. Meru and Juriasu were the only ones without the spotlight, and they were glad.

Meru had decided to draw different animals, just so that Ari wouldn't get suspicious. She drew a cow standing over an open book. "Why is that cow reading?" Ari asked, pointing at the picture.

"Well, everyone thinks cows are dumb. But cows can be smart. And, besides, this is like the saying that everyone knows: 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'" Meru grinned, thinking about Hanna. That was her favorite saying. Meru also drew a cat in a cage with black and white beads around it's neck. Then she drew a robin flapping through the air, straight towards the sun.

"I like the cat," Commented Ari. "Hey, it's necklace looks exactly like Juriasu's bracelet." Meru glanced up, eyes wide in surprise, and she noticed Juriasu's head snap up. She could sense the fear coming off of him in waves.

"Yeah, well... I didn't mean for it to." Meru bent her head and pretended that it had insulted her.

"Oh, sorry," Ari said straight away. "I didn't mean to make fun of it, I just thought it was that way purposly! It's really nice though, looks very original."

"Thanks." Meru smiled awkwardly at Ari. She actually was the total opposite of offended right now, because Ari had knew what the necklace really was supposed to be, right away. Meru looked over at Ari's picture. "Ahaha! Who's that? He looks familiaur." She pointed to the picture of a grumpy-looking boy with shaded-in hair. When Meru noticed the bracelet, she knew who it was though.

"Err, no one," Ari lied, blushing. She quickly put her fist on top of the drawing of the bracelet. "No one at all." But Meru had already seen the bracelet.

"Ah, it's just a random person, right?" Meru wondered, pretending she didn't know who it was.

"Right," Ari sighed exasperatedly. Meru glanced over at Kerii. She was fighting with someone.

"Eh? Wonder what's going on," Meru muttered. She got up and went over to Kerii's side. "What's the matter, Kerii?"

"She said that mice are scary, and I'm trying to tell her that they're cute," Kerii snapped, eyes narrowed as she glared at her "opponent."

"They're creepy! How can you say they're cute? They have beady eyes, and small claws, and not to mention fleas and diseases!" The girl cried out, looking terrified as if there were mice right there. Meru's eyes widened as she saw how angry Kerii was getting.

"Crap, crap, craaaap. Ahh, Kerii, just let it go," Meru pleaded to Kerii. But it was too late. A swarm of mice burst through the door, squeaking rapidly. They climbed up on top of Meru, looking defiant. The girl cried out in fear and huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. Girls who were petting Joii's hair also screeched, horrified, and huddled in the same corner as Kerii's opponent.

Juriasu glared at Kerii with pure dislike as the whole thing went on. Joii, meanwhile, was laughing as if the whole thing was some big game. While Ririi was just standing there, wide-eyed. The boys surrounding Ririi turned to him and said, "Is that your cousin?" Ririi nodded his head warily. "She's _awesome._"

**A/N I really wanted one of them to summon their animals. I figured that cats were just way too similaur to what happened to Kyo. So I decided to have exactly the opposite of cats come in: mice. ^-^**


	11. Dumbfounded Anbaa

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "Why should I worry? Why should I care? Yeah, I may not have a dime. But I got street-sidewalk fair." ~Why Should I Worry? by Billy Joel (Oliver and Company)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Meru and Ari were getting along well once more. Juriasu was relieved that Ari wasn't bugging him, so he sat at his desk most of the day, just staring out the window. Joii was surrounded by girls again, although he never seemed to mind. Kerii was talking to a few of her classmates, while Ririi was talking to a few of his as well. Meru and Juriasu were the only ones without the spotlight, and they were glad.

Meru had decided to draw different animals, just so that Ari wouldn't get suspicious. She drew a cow standing over an open book. "Why is that cow reading?" Ari asked, pointing at the picture.

"Well, everyone thinks cows are dumb. But cows can be smart. And, besides, this is like the saying that everyone knows: 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'" Meru grinned, thinking about Hanna. That was her favorite saying. Meru also drew a cat in a cage with black and white beads around it's neck. Then she drew a robin flapping through the air, straight towards the sun.

"I like the cat," Commented Ari. "Hey, it's necklace looks exactly like Juriasu's bracelet." Meru glanced up, eyes wide in surprise, and she noticed Juriasu's head snap up. She could sense the fear coming off of him in waves.

"Yeah, well... I didn't mean for it to." Meru bent her head and pretended that it had insulted her.

"Oh, sorry," Ari said straight away. "I didn't mean to make fun of it, I just thought it was that way purposly! It's really nice though, looks very original."

"Thanks." Meru smiled awkwardly at Ari. She actually was the total opposite of offended right now, because Ari had knew what the necklace really was supposed to be, right away. Meru looked over at Ari's picture. "Ahaha! Who's that? He looks familiaur." She pointed to the picture of a grumpy-looking boy with shaded-in hair. When Meru noticed the bracelet, she knew who it was though.

"Err, no one," Ari lied, blushing. She quickly put her fist on top of the drawing of the bracelet. "No one at all." But Meru had already seen the bracelet.

"Ah, it's just a random person, right?" Meru wondered, pretending she didn't know who it was.

"Right," Ari sighed exasperatedly. Meru glanced over at Kerii. She was fighting with someone.

"Eh? Wonder what's going on," Meru muttered. She got up and went over to Kerii's side. "What's the matter, Kerii?"

"She said that mice are scary, and I'm trying to tell her that they're cute," Kerii snapped, eyes narrowed as she glared at her "opponent."

"They're creepy! How can you say they're cute? They have beady eyes, and small claws, and not to mention fleas and diseases!" The girl cried out, looking terrified as if there were mice right there. Meru's eyes widened as she saw how angry Kerii was getting.

"Crap, crap, craaaap. Ahh, Kerii, just let it go," Meru pleaded to Kerii. But it was too late. A swarm of mice burst through the door, squeaking rapidly. They climbed up on top of Meru, looking defiant. The girl cried out in fear and huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. Girls who were petting Joii's hair also screeched, horrified, and huddled in the same corner as Kerii's opponent.

Juriasu glared at Kerii with pure dislike as the whole thing went on. Joii, meanwhile, was laughing as if the whole thing was some big game. While Ririi was just standing there, wide-eyed. The boys surrounding Ririi turned to him and said, "Is that your cousin?" Ririi nodded his head warily. "She's _awesome._"

**A/N I really wanted one of them to summon their animals. I figured that cats were just way too similaur to what happened to Kyo. So I decided to have exactly the opposite of cats come in: mice. ^-^**


	12. Headdesk Motion

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side." ~Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Anbaa hadn't talked to Robin all class. Robin was getting nervous, wondering if she was mad at him. He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and placed the pen-tip against the blank scratch paper, scribbling down:

'I am sorri. I didnot meen to mak yu mod. ~Robin.'

Anbaa had taught him how to write his name yesterday, and that was the only thing her perfected at. He handed her the paper, feeling hopeful.

Anbaa stared at the words on his paper, took out her own pen, and scribbled a long message down. After a moment, she handed him the paper back and didn't look at him. Robin read the paper, hearing her voice say the words in his head:

'Robin,

I am not in the least bit mad at you. Who I'm mad at is your cousins and this Andy--' Robin noted that she spelled Andii wrong-- 'person. If it's okay with you, I'd like to come to your house after school and meet the Andy you speak of. Also, I think your cousins should be nicer to you. And a way to make sure of that is if you become more confident in yourself and learn to speak out to them, tell them what you're feeling. Anyways, please let me come after school. I hope one visit can't hurt.

~Anbaa.'

Robin blinked at her note and willed himself not to cry. He scribbled a messy note to her that said:

'Yus, it iz fin, come after school.'

He slid the note to her and placed pulled a headdesk motion. He would be in so much trouble. Andii was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

That was, if Jekkobu didn't kill him first.

**A/N DRAMA DRAMA DRAAAMAAAA. X3 Anyhow, yeah, the chapter after the 2nd and 1st years is going to have them at the Main Estate. ^-^**


	13. Pencil Wars

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "Oh no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow. So if you want me, I don't come cheap. Keep your hand on my hand, your heart on your sleeve." ~I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Chippu was hanging out with Era again. Jinjaa was steaming. Chippu was supposed to be HIS friend! They were cousins! That was it. Jinjaa had to get Chippu back. Bristling, Jinjaa grabbed his work paper, crumpled it into a ball, and chucked it at Chippu.

Chippu had been talking to Era about sports when he felt something soft bounce off his head. He looked around, surprised, to see a paper ball underneath him. He opened it up, thinking there was a note in it, when he just found work. But he saw the name at the top:

'Jinjaa Sohma.'

He glanced over at his cousin. "What was that for?" He growled, pointing at the paper ball.

"It's for your own good," Replied Jinjaa, crossing his arms stubbornly. Chippu gaped for a moment, then shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, then _this _is for _your _own good." He came up and, still holding the paper ball, slammed it against his head. Jinjaa whimpered in slight pain, then glowered up at him.

"That's it. You're _dead._" Jinjaa picked up his pencil and stabbed the sharpened tip into Chippu's wrist. Chippu let go of the paper ball, yelping. Then he grabbed his own pencil, which happened to be dull.

"Hang on a sec," He grumbled. Chippu went to the class sharpener and sharpened it as much as possible. He came back with an extremley sharp tip and jabbed it into Jinjaa's shoulder. Jinjaa growled, and started stabbing Chippu rapidly, and Chippu did the same.

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at the pencil war going on. Era decided to take full advantage of it, and when lead pieces fell, he'd pick them up and yell, "1 buck for the lead piece that was stabbed into Sohma's arm!" And sure enough, the Sohma fanclub raced up and bought the pieces. (Hey, when'd the fanclub come in? Oh well, let's say they were always there, but the Sohmas had ignored them. ^-^)

The war soon ended. Jinjaa and Chippu had pencil marks all up their arms, and were panting heavily. They slumped into their seats and high-fived each other. "Good job," They both said in unison.

**A/N One of my funnier chapters. ^-^**


	14. A Few Good Friends

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, we flying first class, up in the sky. Popping champagne, living the life. In the fast lane, I won't change. Glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy." ~Glamorous by Fergie**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Ever since the mouse incident earlier that day, no girls were talking to Kerii. She looked left out, so Meru came over and asked her if she wanted to draw with her and Ari.

"Nah. She won't like me either," Murmered Kerii, looking upset.

"Don't worry about it! She likes _me._ I'm sure she'll like you too," Urged Meru, concerned about Kerii's social life.

"Oh... alright. But if she doesn't like me, I'm coming back to my seat," Kerii muttered, getting to her feet. Meru beamed.

"Great! Let's go." Meru led Kerii to where Ari was sitting. She was still drawing Juriasu all over her paper. Meru sweatdropped, wondering if Kerii knew who the picture was.

"A-Ari..." Meru stuttered. She pointed to Kerii. "This is Kerii. You remember her from earlier, right?" Kerii flinched as Meru gave reference to the mouse incident.

"Ah, yeah. You're the one who scared the girls away, huh? You've got spunk. I like that," Ari told Kerii, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Y-you aren't scared of me?" Kerii asked, surprised. Ari shook her head.

"I look up to you after _that_," Ari replied, talking about the mice. Kerii grinned and sat next to Ari.

"What'cha drawing?" Kerii asked, staring at the picture.

"Ahh, nothing really. Just random people." Ari sounded hesitant.

"Can you draw me?" Kerii requested excitedly.

"Sure!" Ari looked happy that she had a request. Meru watched Ari start to draw Kerii. Then Meru looked down at her paper and drew a mouse. She wrote the word 'cute' over the picture and smiled at it. Mice were cute, no matter what the girls said.

Kerii must've glanced over and saw the picture. She smiled at Meru. "Can I borrow that for a second?" She asked. Meru nodded, surprised, and handed it to Kerii. Kerii scampered off to the girl who she'd been fighting with earlier.

"Do you see? Cute," Kerii said firmly, shoving the picture in the girl's face.

"Go away. No one likes you," The girl grumbled.

"Actually, you're wrong. Because I have a few good friends that like me more than you ever did," Kerii said snootily. "Goodbye." She turned and went back to Ari and Meru. "Thanks," She told Meru, passing the paper back to her.

"No problem." Meru was glad that Kerii had stood up for herself once more. The three friends continued drawing the rest of class.

**A/N I'd like to thank SymphonicHope for the review. ^-^ And, I'd like to thank Kaytii for continuing to review. ^-^**


	15. Andii's Will To Kill

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N Here we go. The chapter where Anbaa goes to the Main Estate.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Robin was trudging silently besides Anbaa as they headed to the Main Estate. Robin had convinced Anbaa to wait until his cousins left before they went to the house. And, with Anbaa arguing, saying he should speak out and tell them, she finally gave in and stayed behind with him.

So they were now heading to the house. Robin looked more nervous than Anbaa had ever seen him. He used to be so innocent and carefree. What had happened? "Are you scared?" Anbaa asked him quietly.

"Yes," Robin answered honestly, voice shaking.

"Don't be. It'll be fine," Anbaa persuaded him.

"B-b-but... they're going to be mad," Whimpered Robin, hanging his head. Anbaa stared at him, surprised.

"Naw, it'll be fine," Repeated Anbaa, patting Robin's shoulder comfortingly.

"Are you sure?" Robin looked up hopefully.

"I'm sure." But Anbaa wasn't so sure. She needed to find out about Andii and what he's been doing to poor Robin.

"W-well... okay." Robin smiled a small, unsure smile. This made Anbaa smile as well.

They soon arrived at the Main Estate. Robin was now literally shaking. "Do you always shake like this?" Anbaa asked him.

"Well... I h-have to s-s-shake when I'm in t-the Main E-E-Estate, b-because h-he said.... I n-need to be s-s-scared of him," Robin stuttered. Anbaa felt sympathetic to him.

"Where is Andii?" Anbaa asked him.

"I-I'll s-s-show you." Robin led her to Andii's room, but the door happened to be shut.

"Can I open the door?" Anbaa asked Robin. Robin shrugged meekly and Anbaa opened the door. "Anyone here?"

"Who's there?" Came a stern, growly voice. "Go away!"

"I'm coming in now," Anbaa said, ignoring him. She came into the room to see a middle-school kid standing there, looking extremley fierce. "I'm looking for Andii."

"This is he. What are you doing here?" The middle-school kid snarled.

"_You're _Andii? But Robin said you were older than him," Anbaa squeaked, surprised.

"Robin? _Robin?_ That stupid bird! He can't ever shut his mouth! ROBIN, GET IN HERE!" Ordered Andii. Robin slowly came in, looking extremley cautious. "You brought this... this... this GIRL here?" Andii growled, pointing at Anbaa with a look of disgust.

"Y-yes," Whimpered Robin, nodding slowly.

"What did I tell you about girls?" Snapped Andii, slowly walking up to Robin, looking dangerous.

"Not to bring them, not to bring them!" Cried out Robin two times, cowering. Andii was now close enough to Robin that he could touch him. Andii slowly brought his foot back.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Shouted Anbaa. She leapt at Andii and pushed him backwards. Andii fell over on his side, looking pained at first. Then he glowered up at Anbaa.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! WHY ARE YOU INTRUDING ON OUR BUSINESS?!" Andii snapped. He got to his feet and pushed Anbaa hard enough so that she flew into the wall. She gasped in pain and slumped over.

"Anbaa!" Yelped Robin. He scrambled over to her, ignoring Andii's threats. Anbaa looked up at him, blinking.

"Robin..." She clung to him. Robin's eyes widened in surprise before a loud POOF blew through the air. "Robin?" Anbaa glanced down. His clothes were laying sloppily on the ground. And there was a scared, shaking bird sitting on top of the clothes.  
"Sorry. I'm sorry," The bird chirped sadly. Anbaa screeched in surprise.

"W-what...?" She cried out as she stared down at the sad bird. The bird flapped his wings and perched on her shoulder, looking ashamed.

"I'm Robin," The bird explained.

"ROBIN? How are you a bird?" Anbaa screamed.

"HE'S CURSED WITH A BIRD, YOU DOLT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Andii barked, obviously angry at Anbaa, as if it was her fault that Robin had transformed. Although, technically, it was.

"B-but... what...?" Anbaa asked.

"I'm a cursed zodiac. All of the Sohmas are cursed with the animals of the chinese zodiac. Are you familiaur with it?" He asked Anbaa, tilting his head to the side. He looked so cute in that position.

"Y-yes..." Anbaa muttered, nodding. "There are 12 animals, right? Each one has a year?"

"Well, there's also a cat. He wasn't in the zodiac, because he didn't make it to the banquet. I don't know what that's about." Robin shrugged his wings. "Anyways... we... we turn into the zodiac animals when we're hugged by someone of the opposite gender. Or when we're sick. But... we turn back after a moment. It's just that we're naked." In an odd, ironic way, right when Robin said that, he transformed back, and his hands were on her shoulder since he'd been perched there as a bird.

Anbaa screamed and looked away, her face as red as a cardinal. Robin quickly put his clothes back on. "Sorry, so sorry," He was whimpering as he put his clothes on. "Okay, I'm dressed now," He informed her when he was done dressing. Anbaa looked back at him.

"So, you're the bird, then? But I don't remember a bird from the chinese zodiac," Anbaa muttered, looking confused.

"Well, I'm the rooster. Oddly enough, I turn into a robin." Robin sighed.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW! YOU CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS SECRET, YOU CAN'T!" Snapped Andii. Robin and Anbaa were surprised, because they'd forgotten about Andii.

"No, you're not going to kill me," Growled Anbaa. "You can't kill me if you can't catch me." She raced out the door and left the Main Estate. Robin felt tears flow through his eyes. Andii kicked Robin over.

"You're pathetic. You'd better bring her back tomorrow so I can kill her, or I'll kill you instead," Andii demanded before leaving the room.

**A/N Oh, just so you know, they don't have the power to erase memories. Because Roozu is the dragon, and she just simply can't. ^-^; I guess it was a guy thing or something? Ohwells. I think it's better this way, because it's more dramatic.**


	16. Robin's Kiss

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell."**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Robin sat in his usual seat next to Anbaa, trying not to cry. He knew he had to get Anbaa to go to Andii's again so that Andii wouldn't kill him. But what of Anbaa? His new friend. She was going to die if he got her to go to Andii.

"Hey, Robin," Anbaa said, waving to Robin. Robin gulped and waved shyly.

"Ah, Anbaa, listen... about yesterday..." Robin looked away. "Just... please don't tell anyone, okay?" He had all day to get Anbaa to go to Andii's.

"I understand. Sorry about how I snapped at Andii. Did he hurt you afterwards?" Anbaa started inspecting Robin for cuts.

"N-no... well... he kicked me, but that's all," Robin admitted. Anbaa looked even more worried.

"Ah! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Robin grumbled, glaring down at his table. Anbaa blinked. She'd never seen Robin angry before.

"What's wrong?" Anbaa asked. Meanwhile, Robin was beating himself up. _She's too nice to me. I should just sacrifice myself for her. If I did, then Anbaa wouldn't die! No one needs me anyways! That's what I'll do! I'm not going to bring Anbaa to the house today. Andii can kill me. And Anbaa will be fine._

Robin was no longer angry, with the thoughts of the fact that he would soon be out of this world in his head. _I'd better do everything I'd wanted to do before I die. _But he knew that if he told Anbaa he was going to die, she would try to stop him. So he best keep it to himself.

"Anbaa, I always thought you were pretty," Robin said without hesitation. Anbaa's cheeks turned into a scorching pink.

"R-really?" She asked.

"And I always wanted to do this," Added Robin, kissing her.

But what Robin didn't know was that Jekkobu was watching them, looking pissed off. _They kissed! I am so telling Andii! Robin, you're dead!_

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Oh, God, the angst, the drama. I hadn't known this really WAS going to get dramatic. But yay. It got dramatic! Just don't cry on the keyboard. X3**


	17. But I Didn't SAY Anything

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere." ~Don't Stop Believing by Journey.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Chippu and Jinjaa were acting friendlier towards each other ever since the pencil fight. This ticked Era off to no end. He poked Chippu on the shoulder, causing Chippu to whirl around and tilt his head to the side slightly. "Eh?"

"What are you doing?" Asked Era simply.

"Talking with Jinjaa. Why?" Chippu replied, his head tilting even more.

"Because Jinjaa told me that he hates you," Era whispered, putting his hand in between Chippu's ear and Era's mouth.

"W-what? When?" Yelped Chippu, looking surprised.

"Earlier today, before class." Era was a great liar. Which came in handy alot. Chippu turned towards Jinjaa, glaring.

"Hey, Chippu, look at this--" Started Jinjaa, but before he could finish whatever he was going to say, Chippu slapped him across the cheek. "OW! What was that for?" Growled Jinjaa.

"For saying you hate me!" Snapped Chippu.

"When did I say _that_?" Jinjaa was astonished. Chippu had suddenly slapped him and accused him of saying he hates him. What was _that _all about?

Meanwhile, Era was trying not to blow his cover by bursting out laughing.

"Today, behind my back!" Era was glad that Chippu hadn't said who'd told him that Jinjaa hated him.

"I didn't say _anything_ about you today," Jinjaa growled.

"Oh, so you said something about me _yesterday?_" Chippu retorted.

"NO! I never say anything bad about you unless you hear it!"

"Well maybe I didn't hear it!"

"But I didn't _say_ anything!"

"Yes you did! You said you hate me!"

"Boys, quiet down," The teacher called sternly, leaving Chippu and Jinjaa to bristle.

"3:00, meet me behind school," Chippu growled.

"You're on," Jinjaa hissed. They turned back to their work, still bristling, while the whole class was whispering to eachother about the fight that would happen at 3:00.

**A/N Yay, I updated. ^-^ Don't you just love how when you're talking to someone in school, no matter how quiet, the whole class seems to hear you? X3**


	18. Draw A Cat

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoypup**

**A/N "You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella-a-a-a. Under my umbrella-ella-ella-a-a-a." ~Umbrella by Rihana.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Meru, Ari, and Kerii were all hanging out again. Drawing, like usual. Kerii kept requesting for the two to draw pictures of stuff, so that she had something to do. (Kerii isn't much of an artist.)

"Draw... a cat," Kerii requested for about the 200th time.

"I already have cats all over the paper," Meru complained, pointing to the many different cats in different poses, with different expressions. One was crouched down, eating food, another was sitting with it's ears flattened, looking ticked off, and another was jumping through the air, looking excited.

"Well then get a new paper and draw a bigger cat." Kerii grinned.

"What's with you and cats? I thought you liked mice," Ari spoke up from where she was sitting. Kerii's smile faltered for a second.  
"I can like both, can't I?" Kerii asked once she had her smile back on her face.

"I guess, but I wouldn't have both as pets," Ari muttered, shrugging.

"Neither would I, but I can _like _them from afar." Kerii sighed and looked away. Meru noticed that she was staring at Juriasu. Her eyes took on a soft, dazed look as she stared at the cat. The cat didn't notice; he was too busy watching birds flutter by the window. He never did his work anyways.

_Why is the rat staring at the cat like that? _Wondered Meru. "Uh... Kerii, can I speak to you in private?" Meru asked.

"Oh! Uh... sure," Kerii said slowly, looking apprehensive, as if she knew what Meru was going to say. Meru dragged her to the corner where the girls had hid when there were mice in the room.

"Why were you staring at Jur--" Before Meru could finish what she was saying, the bell rang.

"Look at that, it's lunch time! Er, I'll meet you at the lunch room, kay? Bye!" Kerii raced out the door, leaving Meru to stand where she'd been, blinking in confusion.

_Is it just me, or does the RAT have a crush on the CAT?_

**A/N Dundunduuuun. Sorry that this chapter is short. And thanks for reviewing AGAIN, Kaytii! You always help me update by reviewing! ^-^**

**Oh, and, thanks for the tips. I'm gonna stick with the "none of them can erase memories" thing, though. Just adds drama.**

**And as for the second tip, I'm trying. ^-^; I just... suck at making things suspenseful. I tried to make this chapter suspenseful by making the bell ring, but... yeah. X3**


	19. What Really Are The Scratches?

**Breakaway  
ChipsAhoypup**

A/N "When I say jump, you say how high. I ain't ever seen nobody, how they get so high? Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane, this party got me insane, so jump, jump, jump, jump!" ~Jump by Flo Rida Feat. Nelly Furtado.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^

It was lunch time once again. Everyone had pointedly shunned Robin from the table, telling him that they still hadn't forgiven him for yesterday. Robin looked hurt, but sat at an empty table, where Anbaa sat down next to him.  
"Hey, you okay?" She asked, nudging him softly with her elbow.  
"...Y-yeah," Lied Robin, remembering quickly that today was his last day. "I'm just... depressed is all. But I feel better now that you're here!"  
"Really?" Anbaa had been acting stranger ever since Robin had kissed her. Robin didn't know if it was in a good or bad way. He never could tell anyways.  
"Mmhmm," Robin murmured, nodding happily.

"Oh. Well… I'm sorry," Anbaa whimpered, as if she'd done something wrong.

"Why are you sorry?" Robin asked, tilting his head to the side a bit, his bangs brushing in front of his eyes.

"It's just that… I don't know…" Anbaa sighed, looking troubled.

"Please, tell me." Robin stared at her with big, pleading eyes.

"I feel like I should tell you about why I _really _have these scratches. Instead of lying again," Anbaa muttered.

"What do you mean? I thought your cat—" Robin started, but Anbaa cut him off.

"I don't have a cat." She looked up at him. "I have an abusive, alcoholic dad. That's what I have."

"W-what?" Robin stuttered. He had no idea what that meant. But he did know that Anbaa had lied to him.

"My dad… he beats me up…" Anbaa averted her gaze, staring down at her fingers, which tapped against the table nervously.

"Why would he do that?" Robin didn't know about dads, since he'd never had one(well, he had, but he didn't know him well enough), but he was pretty sure that they weren't supposed to beat up their daughters. And he'd heard that beating up girls wasn't nice either.

"Because… he drinks and gets out of hand… he used to beat mom… but now she's dead, so he uses me as a replacement…"

"He beat your mom up too? Didn't he love her?" Robin looked horrified.

"Yes. I assume he did. But… he was drunk… he didn't know…" Anbaa broke off and burst into tears. "He… he killed her! He threw her down… the stairs… and… and she…"

"It's okay," Robin tried to soothe, but he was uncertain himself. _He killed his love? Why? Why would you do that?_

But Robin didn't know just how far people would go to get what they wanted… even if it meant hurting the ones they loved.

**  
A/N The more dramatic of the chapters. Yes, Anbaa has an ABUSIVE father. Not a scratching cat. I'd actually planned this out for a while… and was waiting for a good time for Anbaa to break the ice to Robin. **

**And Robin will most likely soon find out what it felt like to hurt the ones they love. **


	20. New Plan of Action

**Breakaway  
ChipsAhoypup**

A/N "It's my life. It's now or never. Cause I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive. It's my life." ~It's My Life by Jon Bon Jovi.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^

After that experience at lunch, where Robin had been the shoulder for Anbaa to cry on, he'd decided that he couldn't die. Anbaa _needed _him. If he died, she'd just be more devastated.

"Anbaa… I have to hide you," Robin told Anbaa while they sat in Math, the teacher babbling on about stuff that no one really cared about.

"Why?" Anbaa asked, surprised.

"Look… Andii wants to kill you… and I was going to sacrifice myself, and let Andii kill _me, _but—" Robin was immediately cut off by an upset Anbaa.

"No! You can't die!" She wailed. "If you die, I'll be all alone! I can't be alone anymore, Robin!" Robin's eyes widened as what he'd thought of was true. Anbaa _did _need him. So he wasn't going to let her down.

"I know. That's why we're going to hide together," Robin explained breathlessly. "Look, I know it's hard to take in, but we're going to have to leave our families… our friends… our school…"

"Why? Can't we hide somewhere nearby?" Asked Anbaa.

"No. We can't," Sighed Robin. "Andii will just send everyone out to find us. Chippu's nose is too great, and Jinjaa can easily grab us with his strong teeth and pull us back." Robin knew that if Andii sent the zodiac out to find Anbaa, they'd be in animal forms.

"So where are we going?" Anbaa leaned in so that Robin could whisper it in her ear. She pulled away. "How are we going to get there?"

"I'm going to steal some of Andii's money real quick before we go. He's rich, being the head of the family and everything." Robin shrugged.

"Won't he be mad?"

"Of course."

"Be careful, Robin. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. I can just turn into a bird, that way I'll be less suspicious. I'll need your help, though." Robin looked worried as he said this, as if he really didn't want Anbaa to be anywhere near Andii.

"I'll be ready," Anbaa said, nodding.

Jekkobu, as usual, had been watching them with narrowed eyes. _And so will I, _He thought.

**A/N No, Jekkobu! Stop ruining the plans!**

**As you can see, Jekkobu's more like Andii's sidekick. He's constantly angry with people, too, which he probably got from hanging around Andii so much.**

**So, in this case, it's the loyal monkey that's going to betray everyone else… not the dog.**


	21. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!

**Breakaway  
ChipsAhoypup**

A/N "Disturbia. It's like the darkness is the light. Disturbia. Am I scaring you tonight?" ~Disturbia by Rihanna

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^

It was 3:00. Chippu and Jinjaa stood facing each other, glaring at each other as if they were natural-born enemies. Well, technically, they were, since it was a dog and a tiger.

Who would win, though? The dog or the tiger?

Era stood as the referee. He shouted out, "Fight!" Chippu and Jinjaa lunged at each other at the same time.

And banged heads. Yelping in pain, they both fell to the ground, rubbing their heads with grit teeth.

"You did that on purpose," Accused Chippu.

"No I didn't! It hurt me too, in case you haven't noticed," Snarled Jinjaa.

"Oh, Sohma, are you alright?" A girl from the crowd squeaked.

"I'm fine," Chippu and Jinjaa answered at the same time.

"I was talking to Jinjaa," The girl said with a roll of her eyes at Chippu, who growled at her. She hurried to Jinjaa's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Jinjaa answered, still death-glaring Chippu.

"Oh, let me get ice from the nurse's office! I'll be right back!" The girl raced off hurriedly.

"What about _me_? Doesn't anyone care if _I'm _alright?" Chippu snapped at the crowd.

"No," Several people said.

Era went up to Chippu. "Are you alright?"

Chippu sighed. "No."

"Oh." Era stared blankly at Chippu. "Do you want me to get you ice?"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Snapped Chippu, getting up and storming into the woods while everyone stared after him.

"He's got anger issues," Someone said. Everyone but Era and Jinjaa nodded in agreement.

**A/N …I'm going to say this now: there is a possibility of gay and lesbian pairings in this story.**

**But it's rated T, so the farthest the romance will get is kissing. Don't worry. ^-^**

**Tell me what you think of the Era and Jinjaa fight over Chippu. Do you think I should do a gay pairing with them? And who do you think Chippu should end up with, if you want the gay pairing? Thank you for your time. ^-^**

**Oh, and thanks to Kaytii, for getting me to update again. =3**


	22. First Love Triangle

**Breakaway  
ChipsAhoypup**

A/N Instead of putting a song here, I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers. My new ones, wirewire232 and Ebony Dagger, and my consistent, loyal reviewer, Kaytii. You all keep the story alive. ALIVE~ :'D

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^

Meru was drawing in silence. Ever since what had happened before lunch, Kerii hadn't dared go near her or Ari.

So Meru went up to Kerii and handed her a picture of the best cat she'd ever drawn. Kerii stared at it blankly for a moment, then looked up at Meru with wide eyes. The cat was all black and looked like he had an attitude problem. Around his paw was a black-and-white bead bracelet.

"You… you know, don't you?" Breathed Kerii.

"Yes. And I'll keep it a secret if that's what you want." Meru smiled slightly, trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah… thanks…" Kerii looked down at the picture again.

"Look, Ker," Meru started, using her nickname for her cousin. "I don't see why you shouldn't like him. So what if the legend long ago said that the cat loathed the rat? And so what if Juriasu is superstitious and hates you because of the legend?"

That didn't work well. It looked like Kerii was about to cry.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I didn't help, did I?" Meru sighed and glared down at her feet. "I like someone too… but he never notices me."

This caused Kerii to look up at Meru. "Really? Who? I won't tell anyone."

Meru looked like she was trying to decide at first, then leaned in and whispered in the Rat's ear, "Chippu."

Kerii stared up at Meru. "…You know that he…" She trailed off and looked away.

"What?" Meru looked surprised and Kerii brushed it off.

"No." She stared hard up at Meru. "I'm sure he'll like you back."

"…And I'm sure that Juriasu will like you back, once he knows you for _you_, and not some superstition."

The two girls hugged each other, then went over to Ari, who was watching them curiously. She shrugged it off and continued drawing Juriasu as a human. Meru felt realization strike her.

_Oh no. My friend and my cousin are competing for Juriasu without knowing!_

**A/N LOVE TRIANGLE! Though I don't think that Juriasu likes either of them… let alone anyone…**

**ANYWAYS, guys, I really need your help as my reviewers.**

**Chippu is now in a love triangle too. (Actually, more like square.) Era, Jinjaa, and Meru all like him… (Yes, I'm going with the gay thing.)**

**Who should Chippu end up falling for in the end? I'll put a poll up on my profile.**

**And, yes, I already know what will happen with Juriasu, Ari, and Kerii. No poll for that. =3**


	23. Shards of Glass

**Breakaway**

**ChipsAhoyPup**

**A/N Little side-note: I have a forum now. You can do a collab with me if you want, or you can talk to me about the story. =3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^**

Robin and Anbaa were holding hands as they walked off. They were heading, of course, to the Main Estate. "Alright, you stay here," Robin whispered, gently pushing her near a bush. "Hide down there, I'll be right back."

Anbaa knelt down in the bush and Robin threw his arms around her. _POOF! _

A small robin pushed his way out of Anbaa's hands and rapidly flapped his wings up and down. Anbaa opened the door and he zoomed in.

Robin flapped up to the jar of money that Andii left sitting on his bureau. He grabbed it with his talons and struggled towards the door.

As he was flapping, he felt something smack him—hard. He went flying into the wall. When he crashed into the wall, the jar broke and glass flew into his feathery face.

Robin fell to the ground with a thump, whimpering from the pain of the shards of glass that were stuck in his flesh.

"You think I'd let you get away with this?" Andii growled, stepping towards the bird. Jekkobu stood behind Andii with a satisfied expression, his arms crossed.

_He told him what we were going to do! _Realization slapped Robin almost as hard as Andii had. Robin didn't answer. He quickly picked up some of the green dollar bills in his beak, ignoring the shards of glass that twisted in his skin as he moved.

Robin quickly hopped out of the way as Andii tried to stomp him with his foot. Flapping hurriedly, he started towards the door, the shards of glass more uncomfortable than painful now. He heard Andii screeching curses at him.

Robin flew headlong into Anbaa, who quickly grabbed the bundle of fur and glass. "Are you okay?" She whispered as she turned and started running as far from Andii as she could.

"I'm fine. Just some glass," Chirped Robin sadly. _POOF! _Anbaa quickly pulled away from him and handed him his clothes, which she had taken with her after he'd transformed.

"Okay, we'll get them out on the plane," Anbaa decided. After Robin was clothed, Anbaa grabbed his hand and dragged him to the airport.

"Two tickets to New York," Robin told the ticket person.

**A/N We'll leave it at that. CLIFFHANGER. Yes, Anbaa and Robin decided to go to one of the most populated places in the world. They figured they'd blend in more and be harder to find. =3**

**So far, Jinjaa and Meru are tied in the poll. ^-^**


	24. Pairs

**Breakaway  
ChipsAhoypup**

A/N "I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too." ~To Be With You by Mr. Big

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^

No one was going to school anymore. At least, none of the Sohmas were. They were all going on a search party.

They all went in pairs, kind of like Noah's Ark. If one got hurt, the other would be there to save them.

Andii picked pairs of the ones that would fight most, that way they wouldn't work together to leave like Robin and Anbaa had.

The pairs were as follows: Chippu and Jinjaa, Roozu and Meru, Kimu and Anii, Joii and Jekkobu, Hanna and Ririi…

And Kerii and Juriasu.

Andii had the ability to transform his zodiac whenever he wanted. It was some kind of rule for the new curse.

After everyone was transformed, they got into their pairs and set off in opposite directions.

**A/N There's going to be lots of chapters now… one for each pair. I wonder if they'll find Robin and Anbaa. ;3**


	25. Jinjaa Doesn't Suck

**Breakaway  
ChipsAhoypup**

A/N "I've gotta feeling… that tonight's gonna be a good night." ~I Gotta Feeling by The Black-Eyed Peas.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. ^-^

For the most part, the dog and the tiger walked in silence. Every once in a while, they'd talk just to warn each other for a twig in the way, or a spider web that was in front of them, splayed out on a tree like a banner.

"…You suck," Chippu commented at some point, for no reason at all.

"Why do I suck?" Jinjaa asked, twitching his ear.

"Because. You just do," Chippu murmured, tilting his head a bit in an attempt to shrug.

"I do not suck," Complained Jinjaa.

"Oh yes you do," Chippu barked.

"Do not!"  
"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t—" Chippu was abruptly cut off when Jinjaa licked Chippu's wet nose with his sand-papery tiger tongue.

"Do not," Jinjaa purred smugly before picking up the pace and getting ahead of the bewildered dog.

Chippu's ears were hot as he followed the tiger. "Why'd you do that?" He demanded, attempting to sound angry, but instead sounding flustered. This seemed to amuse Jinjaa more than Chippu would've liked.

"Do what?" Jinjaa pretended to sound clueless.

"Lick me on the nose!"

"I did it to prove that I, as a matter of fact, _don't _suck."

"N-no… you don't," Agreed Chippu.

"And anyways, why have you been so mad at me lately?" Jinjaa padded onto a rock and sat down on it, curling his tail around his body and waiting.

Chippu scrambled onto a log and laid down on it, staring at Jinjaa. "Because… Era told me—"

"Era's a jealous brat who's just trying to get in the way of everything," Jinjaa interrupted.

"…Why would he be jealous?" Chippu whimpered quizzically.

"Who _wouldn't _be jealous?" Jinjaa prodded. Chippu still looked confused. _Stupid dog, _Jinjaa thought, rolling his eyes. "Okay, he's jealous of you… and me…"

"Me and you…? But we're not—" Chippu started to yelp, but Jinjaa cut him off again.

"We're not what?" The tiger looked hurt. "We're not… friends?"

"No! No, we're friends," Chippu barked hurriedly. "We're just… not anything… more…"

"Oh, I get it," Jinjaa growled, suddenly getting to his paws. "Okay. Fine. Have it your way." He turned, lashed his tail in anger, and streaked off into the forest.

"No, Jinjaa, wait!" Chippu yelped, getting off the rock and pelting after his friend. _No, I didn't mean it! I really do feel the same way! I'm sorry!_

**A/N Okay, wire wanted yaoi, she got it. =3 **

**Ah, so Chippu only now realized his feelings for Jinjaa… but he already said the wrong thing. **

**This was the most fun chapter I've had to write. I hope you guys are happy with it, because I am. 8D**

**P.S. I think Chippu denied it because he was trying to deny it to HIMSELF, not to JINJAA. He felt it was wrong to think of Jinjaa that way, so he was trying to push his feelings away… I hope you understood why he said that. =3**


	26. Crushed and the Crush

**Breakaway**

**A/N Sorry for the LONG break. D:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fruits Basket.**

A bearded dragon scampered behind a small, black piglet. The two went on in silence, until the lizard grumbled, "Got a scent yet?"

"No," Answered the piglet. "Sorry, Roozu."

"That's alright, Meru," Huffed the lizard.

Roozu and Meru continued along, until Meru squealed and leapt out of the way. Roozu opened her mouth to ask what was the matter, but just then, something big slammed down against her slimy body.

Roozu grunted in pain, staggering out of the way as another paw just missed her face. Roozu flinched back and hurried behind a stone, watching a tiger cub bound away. Roozu blinked in confusion. "Was that Jinjaa?" She asked Meru, who just shrugged.

"Chippu's coming," Meru breathed, sitting silently again and watching. Roozu tilted her head towards where she faintly heard pawsteps. Suddenly, Chippu flashed by. Meru watched him, her eyes sparkling slightly.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Roozu asked once Chippu was out of sight.

"W-what? N-no, I…" Meru trailed off, glaring down at the ground. "..Er… yeah."

Roozu smirked. "Come on. Let's go find him." With that, the dragon and the pig hurried after the dog and the tiger.


End file.
